AKG BOX -20TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION-
Resumen AKG BOX -20TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION- es el primer box set de la banda japonesa ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION. Fue lanzado el 27 de marzo de 2017. El álbum alcanzó el puesto #35 en las listas de Oricon y apareció en la lista por 2 semanas. Fue lanzado como parte del vigésimo aniversario del grupo. El set incluye 12 discos de sus álbumes y mini-álbumes de 2003 a 2015. También viene con un folleto de 200 páginas y un papel de color autografiado por un miembro. Tracklist Disco 1 - Houkai Amplifer #Haruka Kanata (遙か彼方) #Rashinban (羅針盤) #Konayuki (粉雪) #Ao no Uta (青の歌) #Sunday (サンデイ) #12 Disco 2 - Kimitsunagi Five M #Flashback (フラッシュバック) #Mirai no Kakera (未来の破片) #Denpatou (電波塔) #Understand (アンダースタンド) #Natsu no Hi, Zanzou (夏の日、残像) #Mugen Glider (無限グライダー) #Sono Wake Wo (その訳を) #N.G.S. #Jihei Tansaku (自閉探索) #E #Kimi to Iu Hana (君という花) #No Name (ノーネーム) Disc 3 - Sol-Fa #Shindoukaku (振動覚) #Rewrite (リライト) #Kimi no Machi Made (君の街まで) #My World (マイ・ワールド) #Yoru no Mukou (夜の向こう) #Last Scene (ラストシーン) #Siren (サイレン) #Re:Re: #24ji (24時) #Mayonaka To Mahiru No Yume (真夜中と真昼の夢) #Kaigan Dori (海岸通り; Waterfront) #Loop & Loop (ループ&ループ) Disco 4 - Fan Club #Angou no Waltz (暗号のワルツ) #World Apart (ワールドアパート) #Blackout (ブラックアウト) #Sakurasou (桜草; Primrose) #Rojiura no Usagi (路地裏のうさぎ) #Blue Train (ブルートレイン) #Mafuyu no Dance (真冬のダンス) #Butterfly (バタフライ) #Senseless (センスレス) #Gekkou (月光) #Tightrope (タイトロープ) Disco 5 - Feedback File #Entrance (エントランス) #Rocket No.4 (ロケットNo.4) #Kaiga Kyoushitsu (絵画教室) #Siren #2 (サイレン#2) #Yugure no Aka (夕暮れの紅) #Hold me tight #Road Movie (ロードムービー) #Tobenai Sakana (飛べない魚) #Doudoumeguri no Yoru (堂々巡りの夜) #Uso to Wonderland (嘘とワンダーランド) #Eien ni (永遠に) #Jihei Tansaku (2004 Shibuya-AX) (自閉探索) #Flashback (2004 @ State Hitachi Seaside Park) (フラッシュバック) #Understand (2004 @ State Hitachi Seaside Park) (アンダースタンド) #N.G.S (2005 @ Shibuya-AX) #Re:Re: (2006 @ Yokohama Arena) Disco 6 - World World World #World World World (ワールド ワールド ワールド) #After Dark (アフターダーク) #Tabidatsu Kimi e (旅立つ君へ) #Neoteny (ネオテニー) #Travelogue (トラベログ) #No.9 #Night Diving (ナイトダイビング) #Laika (ライカ) #Wakusei (惑星) #Korogaru Iwa, Kimi ni Asa ga Furu (転がる岩、君に朝が降る) #World World (ワールド ワールド) #Aru Machi no Gunjou (或る街の群青) #Atarashii Sekai (新しい世界) Disco 7 - Madaminu Ashita ni #Myakutsu Seimei (脈打つ生命; Pulsating Life) #Science Fiction (サイエンスフィクション) #Mustang (ムスタング) #Shinkokyu (深呼吸) #Yusetsu (融雪) #Mada Minu Ashita ni (未だ見ぬ明日に) Disco 8 - Surf Bungaku Kamakura #Fujisawa Loser (藤沢ルーザー) #Kugenuma Surf (鵠沼サーフ) #Enoshima Esker (江ノ島エスカー) #Koshigoe Crybaby (腰越クライベイビー) #Shichiri Gahama Skywalk (七里ヶ浜スカイウォーク) #Inamuragasaki Jane (稲村ヶ崎ジェーン) #Gokurakuji Heartbreak (極楽寺ハートブレイク) #Hase Suns (長谷サンズ) #Yuigahama Kite (由比ヶ浜カイト) #Kamakura Goodbye (鎌倉グッドバイ) Disc 9 - Magic Disk #Shinseiki no Love Song (新世紀のラブソング) #Magic Disk (マジックディスク) #Soushiyou (双子葉) #Sayonara Lost Generation (さよならロストジェネレイション) #Maigo Inu to Ame no Beat (迷子犬と雨のビート) #Aozora to Kuroi Neko (青空と黒い猫) #Kaku Seibutsu no Blues (架空生物のブルース) #Last Dance wa Kanashimi wo Nosete (ラストダンスは悲しみを乗せて) #Microphone (マイクロフォン) #Rising Sun (ライジングサン) #Yes (イエス) #Daidai (橙) #Solanin (ソラニン) Disco 10 - Landmark #All right part2 (ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION & Hashimoto Eriko from chatmonchy) #N2 #1.2.3.4.5.6. Baby #A to Z (AとZ; A & Z) #Taiyou Kouro (大洋航路) #Bicycle Race (バイシクルレース) #Soredewa, Mata Ashita (それでは、また明日) #1980 #Machine Guns to Keiyoushi (マシンガンと形容詞) #Railroad (レールロード) #Kakato de Ai wo Uchinarase (踵で愛を打ち鳴らせ) #Anemone no Saku Haru ni (アネモネの咲く春に) Disco 11 - Feedback File 2 #Rolling Stone (ローリングストーン) #Slow Down (スローダウン) #Juuni Shinhou no Yuukei (十二進法の夕景) #Natsuemi (夏蝉) #Yoru no Call (夜のコール) #Shiro ni Somero (白に染めろ) #Mustang (mix for Meiko) (ムスタング (mix for 芽衣子)) #Ameagari no Kibou (雨上がりの希望;) #Hikari (ひかり) #Old School (オールドスクール) #Reload Reload (リロードリロード) #Yoru wo Koete (夜を越えて) #Reizouko no Roku Demonai Joke (冷蔵庫のろくでもないジョーク) #Kemono no Kemono (ケモノノケモノ) #Ima wo Ikite (今を生きて) #Maigo Inu to Ame no Beat (2010 Koutou Kuritsu Wakasu Kouen) (迷子犬と雨のビート) #Anemone no Saku Haru ni (2012 Tokyo International Forum) (アネモネの咲く春に) Disco 12 - Wonder Future #Easter / Fukkatsusai (復活祭) #Little Lennon / Chiisana Lennon (小さなレノン) #Winner and Loser / Shousha to Haisha (勝者と敗者) #Caterpillar / Imomushi (芋虫) #Eternal Sunshine / Eien no Youkou (永遠の陽光) #Planet of the Apes / Saru no Wakusei (猿の惑星) #Standard / Standard (スタンダード) #Wonder Future / Wonder Future (ワンダーフューチャー) #Prisoner in a Flame / Gaku no Naka no Shuujin (額の中の囚人) #Signal on the Street / Gaitou no Signal (街頭のシグナル) #Opera Glasses / Opera Glasses (オペラグラス) Categoría:Albums Categoría:Albums de 2017